


黑色的光

by sumred



Category: SKAM France, skam(France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred
Summary: Eliott没还围巾的时候在做什么。旧文存档。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 4





	黑色的光

我会怎么画你呢？

一个人该怎么用黑暗去描绘光明呢？

============================

is this the real life

is this just fantasy

caught in a landslide

no escape from reality

Lucille一进门就听到了《Bohemian Rhapsody》的旋律，她一边把手里的超市购物袋放在桌上，一边往客厅里张望。Eliott还是同样的姿势靠在沙发里，眼睛没有聚焦地望着天花板，神情空白，不知道在想些什么。她走到客厅门口，手抱在胸前，倚在门框上，尽量用轻快的口气问：“你什么时候开始喜欢Queen了？”

Eliott没有回答她。

他的手机就放在大腿边，现在已经唱到了“anyway the wind blows, doesn’t really matter to me”。

Lucille在心里叹了口气，走过去，侧着身子坐到他旁边，伸出手轻轻抚摸他浓密的金色头发，放软了声音：“我帮你请了假，这几天就在家里好好休息吧，学校那里不用担心。”

Eliott闭上眼睛，微不可见地点了点头。

Lucille担心地抱住他，Eliott顺从地靠在她胸前。

两个人都沉默着，只有Freddie的声音回响在房间里。

Lucille抱着Eliott却还是觉得怀里空荡荡的，好像她抱住的不是一个活生生的人而是一团空气，或是一片虚空，一捧黑暗。这样的Eliott让她觉得陌生，直觉告诉她有什么变化在悄悄发生，而她什么也不知道，什么也抓不住。钢琴被动过了，家里多了一条她没见过的围巾，房间里的大麻味道到现在也没有散掉，她有很多问题想问Eliott。

但她最后还是什么都没有问，只是无声地收紧了怀抱。

Eliott承认他是在故意躲Lucas。

Lucas的围巾还好端端地挂在他的床头，他还没还给他。当焦躁在他皮肤下烧得他坐立不安，他在各个房间乱走时，视线总会扫到它，但他总是很快就移开视线，好像它会灼痛他一样。

而它不过是一条灰色围巾罢了。

他以前听说过在矿井里工作的马由于在地下待得太久已经不习惯阳光了，要是把它们带到地面上来，一定要遮住它们的眼睛，否则它们就会瞎掉。现在他觉得自己就像一匹被带到地面上的马。

他在黑暗里走了太久，以至于忘记了光明是什么模样。

如果闭上眼睛，他还能见到Lucas弹钢琴的模样，他明明是想忘记这一切的，却无法控制地去回想，男孩小心翼翼试探的眼神，纤瘦的背影，挺直的脊背，一举一动，清晰到纤毫毕现。就好像他明明是想远离Lucas，甚至为此翘了课，却在家里近乎偏执地循环着Lucas喜欢的音乐。

Lucas又会如何回忆这一切呢？

该死的！不是说好了不去想他的吗？！

Eliott懊恼地骂了一句。

“Eliott？”Lucille担心地叫他，轻轻拍他的背。

在Lucille的安抚下Eliott紧绷的身体慢慢地放松了下来，他偏过头，看见了对面墙壁上自己画的画。

“这是你画的？”Lucas用下巴指指墙上的画。

“对。这是很久之前的了，我现在画自己画得好多了。”

“这画的是你？”Lucas惊讶地看了他一眼，“这······这画的是什么？这是只獾吗？”

“你觉得这是獾？这是只浣熊。它是我的精神动物。”Eliott做了一个表示面具的手势，“浣熊很酷的，它总是带着面具。”

“好吧。”Lucas笑起来。

Eliott侧过头，也在笑，神态自若的样子，其实正在暗暗打量着Lucas的表情。他会懂吗？Eliott有点紧张，像浣熊一样总是带着面具的我，他会怎么看呢？

“要是你必须得画我呢？你会怎么画？”Lucas试探地然而又是直接地看着他。

Lucas比他想象的勇敢，Eliott反而畏缩了，他退开一点身子，喝了口啤酒掩饰自己的不自然：“不知道，这我得好好想想。”

我会怎么画你呢？

一个人该怎么用黑暗去描绘光明呢？

Eliott把脸埋在Lucille的衣服里，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

他终于睡着了。


End file.
